Goth Pixie's Birthday
by HoAMR
Summary: It's Goth Pixie's birthday or Trixie,Trish,Yacker,PaTrixie,Trixie Pixie or whatever you want!Patricia is different,I mean,being sent to a boarding school at age 11 because your parents wanna get rid of you to spend more time with our twin sister,or as Patricia calls her "The Perfect Twin".But will all that change this year when a certain American finds out...or not
1. I Have My Reasons

Chapter 1: I Have My Reasons

Patricia's POV

You know, many people are happy waking up and realizing that it's their birthday, but as everyone knows, I'm not really most people! Yes, today is Patricia and Piper Williamson's birthday, I've ignored every single one since I was eleven, the year I was sent to boarding school and Piper to some fancy-shmancy school for the musically inclined which apparently I'm 'not good enough' for. This wretched day will never end! I was interrupted when I realized my doofus of a boyfriend was knocking on my door, "Yacker! You coming to school or what?" He said, why can't this be a normal day?! Good thing everyone knows and knows to ignore it, except Eddie who doesn't know, and I'll like to keep it that way! "Uh, yeah,I'll..uh... be there in a sec" I replied as I took my bag and opened the door. "What's with everyone today?" He said, oh gosh, I hope they're not trying to throw a party again! "What do you mean?" I said then he replied "Whispering 'blah blah blah...party...blah blah blah...Patricia' during breakfast" oh no! "Oh no! They're doing it again! MILLINGTON! MERCER! RUTTER! CLARKE! LEWIS! JAFFRAY! MARTIN!" I am going to kill them, if it's the last thing I do, the last thing I want to do is have Eddieknow, the ony person who is capable of out-ranking the so-called 'Millington Birthday Special' that they've tried once for me, but let's just say cake ended up on their face instead of their stomachs and I had quite a good laugh! "Yacker, what's this about?" Come Williamson! Think! "Patricia, why are you yelling for us?" Alfie said, as if he didn't know! "Uhm, Anubis house meeting, except Eddie, now!" Eddie left but I knew he was listening from the door, so, I started a text war, it went something like this:

'What on earth were you guys thinking!? -Trixie'  
'What do you mean? '  
'The last thing I want is Eddie going all clichè and lovey-dovey and find out my stupid birthday is today! He overheard you talking about me and a party! Number 1, no parties or gifts, number 2, no telling, texting, emailing or by any way contacting him about my birthday! '  
'Why do you hate your birthday so much? '  
'Because she never gets what she wanted, her parents never paid attention to her, it's always 'Piper this and Piper that' and Piper got anything she desired, she doesn't hate her sister, no, she loves Piper, she hates her parents, they sent her to boarding school to get rid of her and spend more time with Piper. '  
'Fine we might have planned a party for you... '  
'Since when did Fabian have 2 wives?! O.o? '  
'I was okay when Nina did it! Joy, stop it! luvs '  
'Uhm, so whatever you planned, cancel it unless you don't want to see daylight tomorrow! -PaTrixie'  
'So what are you guys textin' 'bout? '  
'Nothing and if there was something, then it's none of your business Weasel! -Yacker ❤'  
'Actually, we were talking about... -M. ;)'  
'Shut it Jaffray! -Trixie Pixie'  
'Uhm, Mara, you better shut it, is capable of A LOT of things! -Alfmeister'  
'Yes, I don't want that happening to M. ;) right Mara? -Jerrybear'  
'Guys, we're gonna be late!- wuvs ❤'  
'Uhuh, let's get out of here, btw guys, don't tell Eddie and fyi, he's outside the door! -Trixiebelle'

_(A/N: stands for Goth Pixie aka Patricia, stands for Resident Geek aka Fabian, and and are the wannabe wives of Fabian aka Nina and Joy, luvs is Fabian, PaTrixie is Patricia, is Slimeball aka Eddie, Yacker is obviously Patricia, M. is Mara Jaffray soon to be Clarke, Jerrybear is Jerome, Alfmeister is Alfie, wuvs ❤ is Nina and Trixiebelle is Patricia)_

Then, Eddie fell as I opened the door,everyone else chuckling ! "What's up doofus?" I said and he replied "What's up with everyone today? Especialy you?" Oh god! What have I gotten into? "I...uh...I'll see you later Slimeball" I nervously said as I brushed past him, it's over for now! It's all my stupid parents' fault!

* * *

**Fyi, there's something wrong with some stuff so i'm not sure i you'll see the story properly, so sorry!**

**Til next time, bye! R&R**

**_~HoAMR _**


	2. Finding Out

Chapter 2: Finding Out

Eddie's POV

"I...uh...I'll see you later Slimeball" was what Patricia said, nervously may I add, I mean since when is Yacker nervous and what was up with everyone, I mean they wouldn't dare tell me, if I even asked, all they'd say would be 'Sorry, I really want to live to see tomorrow!' or 'Patricia's going to kill me if I tell you, sorry Eddie!' I mean what the heck?! Well, better head of to history, today we'll be learning about numerology numbers about bitprthdays or something that link us to the past or whatever.

Patricia's POV

"Hello class, today we will be discussing numerology numbers in birthdays! Anyone wants to volunteer?" Oh gosh, no way is this happening! "No one alright-" Amber cut her off by saying "Me!" and then she mouthed 'You owe me big!' I'll do anything to let Eddie not find out! "Alright Amber, then after her will be..." I mouthed to the gang 'PLEASE!' and then Sibuna, except Eddie started screaming "ME!" I seriously owe them but who cares? "Yacker why don't you volunteer, your little gang is joining?" Why? Why did this have to happen to me?! "Uhm...because I don't believe in such nonsense and illogical theories of numerology numbers, what's it to you Weasel?!" I sigh, no way is Eddie finding out, no, not today! "For one thng, I'd like to know your birthday..." he's on to me! "Well it happens to be...*bell rings* the end of class! B-*phone rings* It's Piper, I'll be right back!" Thank you Piper!

~*~*~Phone Conversation~*~*~

_Piper: Hey, Trixie Happy Birthday!_

_Patricia: Uhuh, happy birthday to you too, oh and let mom and dad know that I hate them, k?_

_Piper: Patricia!_

_Patricia: It's not like they did anything for my birthday since I was 2!_

_Piper: They always did!_

_Patricia: For you,for me nothing, absolutely nothing! They sent me to boarding school so they wouldn't need to face me because they were too busy paying attention to you!_

_Piper: But_

_Patricia: No buts, tell them thanks for nothing!_

_Piper: Fine, Happy Birthday Trix, luv ya!_

_Patricia: Uhuh, happy birthday, luv ya!_

~*~*~END~*~*~

"Hey Yacker, who were you talking to?" Oh no, how much did he hear?! "First, none of your business, second, how much did you hear?" He replied "Enough to know that your parents hate you, but not enough to know whose birthday it is." Good, I replied "Good, you don't need to know!" With that, I walked away, Eddie doesn't have a clue! I mean he doesn't right? Oh no, he better not!

Eddie's POV

Why won't she tell me what's going on, I mean I'm part of Sibuna, not Mara and Jerry, so how come they know? I tried asking Jerry he relpied "Sorry Sweetie Jr., you're on your own, I'd rather not be killed physically, emotionally, socially or all of the above!" then I tried Alfie and he said "Sorry, Trixie's a tough chic, I'm not going to die at this age just so you know what's going on, no way man, I wanna live! LIVE!" That was weird, I mean how come Yacker is threatening everyone? What's so big of a deal of a birthday-unless-that's it! I remember she said it was Piper! Piper is her TWIN, meaning same birthday, and if she said Happy Birthday, that means... It's her birthday! Gosh I've been so stupid, wonder why she's not getting gifts or anything...I'll change everything, she's not one for jewelry and make up, so definitely out, she's not one for cliche, so romance and cliche things are out, then that leaves...pranks and meaningless and stupid antics! I have the perfect gift, and I texted everyone, '_Guys, I found out the big secret, it's Yacker's b-day, don't cancel the party, I have THE PERFECT GIFT, or should I say gifts! -Eddie ;)_' then they replied one by one '_Cool, what's the gift? -Alfmeister :)_','_Surprise! -Eddie_','_Yay, the party is back on! -Amber_','_Good luck Eddie, and I bet Patricia is gonna kill you if you don't get the perfect gift, ever since she was little, she never got what she wanted and basically, her future birthdays' happiness rest on you, no pressure! -Mr. and Mrs. Fabian Rutter_', '_Uhm...sure...thanks? Who's Mrs.? Joy or Nina? -Eddie_', '_Nina! -Fabian_' and lastly '_Good luck, if she's forever upset about birthdays, we're blaming YOU! -Joy and Mara_' Oh boy, this is gonna be a loooooooooonnnnnngggggggg day!

Amber's POV

_**~Millington Approved Birthday List~**_

**_-Music, in Patricia's case, "Sick Puppies"_**

**_-Gifts, in Patricia's case, gifts in black, red, violet or purple wrapper, with Eddie's secret gift _**

**_-Party people, in Patricia's case, Anubis House and Piper, I mean we have to invite both twins!_**

**_-Food and Drinks, in Patricia's case, anything that could make people vomit but she could live with_**

"Okay, everything is check, call her in!" I said


	3. The Party

Chapter 3: The Party

Patricia's POV

Something's not right, Eddie blindfolded me and went inside Anubis House, so here I am, on my brithday, alone, not able to see and standing in front of a door...unless! No! Eddie knows its my birthday and they're throwing a party, o for goodness' sake! "Hey Yacker, you don't want to go inside?" I could practically hear his grin and/or smirk! "Uhm...sure?" "Come on!" he said as he pulled me in. "Take off the blindfold...Surprise!" "I told everyone specifically not to thr-" I was cut off when his lips met mine, for that moment I forgot all my anger and worries, then we broke apart. "-not to throw a party for my stupid birthday!" I said. Eddie replied "Not me!" and then Piper, well, it wasn't me so it had to be Piper, walked in and said "Me neither" I groaned, how could she? How could they? How could HE!? "Look, I know you're mad, but here's a jug of milk, i-" he was cutt off by Alfie saying "I was going to drink that!" and everyone rolled their eyes and screamed at him, as Eddie continued "if this isn't the perfect gift that you could get from me, then you have priveledges to dump that on me" I thought about it, he seemed sincere enough, for an Eddie. "What if it is the perfect gift?" I said nervously, scared of what Eddie could make me do! "You have to kiss me". Fair enough..."Deal!". "Okay first, everyone's gifts, but mine of course" my boyfriend...for now...said to me. The gifts were decent, but I never did get what I wanted, what I truly wanted for that matter, from Amber, some make-up, typical Amber, but still, at least they were dark make up, anyways, back to the story...from Slimeball #2 a pranking kit, maybe it'll come in handy, from the amzing Alfredo an alien plush toy with gothic clothes and my name on it, guess it's kinda sweet, from Mara a leather jacket, kind of a dark purplish-black color. From Nina, the new pair of combat boots I wanted, from Stutter Rutter I got a shirt, black and purple with a skull and crossbones with a skirt, black on the outside and red inside and a red belt with spikes, an outfit matching the boots Nina gave me and possibly Mara's gift. From Joy, a friendship charm with both our names. "So, which ones are your faves, give us a hint" Alfie said and I replied "So far, Joy's then Fabian and Nina's then Mara's, Alfie's and Jerome's then Amber's" Amber said "HEY!" I rolled my eyes and they involuntarily landed on Eddie and he said "So Yacker, here are my gifts!" Woah there are the gifts! And gift number one is...


	4. It Ain't Perfect Unless I Say So

Chapter 4: Creamed Carrots

Patricia's POV

...a bucket of creamed carrots! How original, at least it wasn't clichè and all that lovey-dovey stuff, though I hate to admit it, it's an awesome gift. A sly grin crossed my face, I looked at everyone excluding Eddie and they got the hint to leave, they knew as well as I do that Eddie and I -or as Amber calls us 'Peddie'- have that food fight issue, or anything gross-fight for that matter. Eddie looked at me confused and then his eyes widened in realization as I grabbed a handful and rolled my eyes at his pleading for mercy, claiming he just watched his hair, how pathetic, I threw the creamed carrots perfectly aimed for his hair! Ha! Perfect shot! "You're gonna regret that!" My boyfriend...for now...said. And pretty soon it broke into an all out food fight!

"So, you've had your fun, now where's my kiss?" Eddie said, he hasn't won yet, he said there would be 3 gifts, and all should be perfect, I know I'm not the picky type, but a bet's a bet and who knows, this might be the best birthday ever! "Ah-ah-ah, the bet was that all three gifts were perfect, so if one of them ain't then, no kissy for Weasel face" (A/N: if you watch BTR, it's a btr reference, the one about the Kiss and Tell movie thingy) I said, with a slight hint of victory sounding in my voice. Present numero dos is...

**Sorry it's short!**


	5. TheNextOneBetterBePerfectOrEls e

Chapter 5: Chocolate Covered Worms and A Very Angry Set of Teens

Eddie's POV

I saw Yacker's face when she opened the gift, PRICELESS, but then it turned to a devilish grin I gladly returned. "Really Eddie? The worms? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked, I nodded and the evil grin was brought back on my face. The plan was simple, we tell everyone we had some famcy chocolate, they throw up, then Fabian and/or Mara look it up then...BOOM, tthey find out. "HEY GUYS! WE'VE GOT CHOCOLATE!" we screamed, sure enough, it was swept clean in what seems less than a millisecond, then all of a sudden they all turned green as we backed away and they puked all over. "What did you guys put in this?!" Fabian scream-asked. "Search it up" Patricia said smirking as she pulled out her laptop. "WHAT?!" Mara and Fabian exclaimed as they found out what it was that was wrong with the chocolate. "Why, what is it?" Amber asked cluelessly.

"They didn't give us chocolate! They gave us. Chocolate. Coated. WORMS!" Mara screamed. "PATRICIA WILLIAMSON AND EDISON SWEET YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" Amber exclaimed, as the pair were literally laughing their heads off. "OK, so far, the gifts are awesome, but this last gift, better be 'ultra super fantabuliciously fantastically awesomely PERFECT, or else!" she said reaching out for the next box...


	6. Do-overs

Chapter 6: Do-overs

* * *

Patricia's POV

Third present...I'm super nervous, Eddie has been giving me absolutely perfect gifts and...well...maybe this would be the best birthday ever, but if it was...I'd just be getting my hopes up and he'll end up leaving me! UGH! I'm having this stupid arguement in my head again! I sighed. "One..." my boyfriend counted off. "...Two..." he continued. "...and...Three!" he ended as I rolled my eyes and started slightly tearing the purple Sick Puppies wrapping.

General POV

"Come on Trixie! You're killing us! Just open the gift!" Jerome exclaimed. "You're just jealous I gave your nickname to Slimeball over there, aren't you Slimeball?!" she teased. "It's confusing okay! You should really think of a new nickname!" he spat. "Well that's not fair since you're both slimeballs and I also call you Doofuses-Yes Fabian, it's Doofi- or Cockroach or Weasel and Weasel face but in fairness, you call me Trixie which you also call that girl from Hathor House!" she spat back. "Jealous are we Trixie?!" he teased.

"Okay guys! I would just love for you both to keep throwing insults and keep up the banter and all but might I remind you gift number three is awaiting to be opened?!" Eddie cut in. "Jealous now are we Weasel?" she commented. "Which one?!" Fabian, Alfie, Mara, Joy, Amber and Nina asked. "Told you!" Jerome exclaimed victoriously. "Oh shut up Doofus!" she spat. "Again...which one?" Joy repeated their question. "Okay...will everyone shut up?!" Patty exclaimed. "As you wish Millicia Patricia!" Alfie teased, this was beginning to get irritating. Patricia glared at them. "Okay...I think we should stop this and continue celbrating th Goth Pixie's birthday!" Alfie said awkwardly and Patricia couldn't help but smile, Alfie and Jerome used to be her best friends, her partners in crime, they used to do everything together, especially Jerome and Patricia. That was until the 7th grade, a year before Joy disappeared, Nina arrived and Sibuna happened. That was the year Joy arrived and then Fabian. They still hung out, but not as much, the trio drifted apart, but Alfie and Jerome stayed best friends.

Using 'Trixie', 'Goth Pixie' and 'Slimeball' or 'Weasel' and 'Patty' were one of the things they always did, it meant that they were friends and Jerome had been jealous of Eddie, honestly, he used to have a small crush on Patricia but he was just jealous that Patricia gave his nickname to Eddie, but will he ever admit it? Not a chance, especially not to Patricia!

"Yo Trix! You kind of zoned out on us!" Alfie stated. "Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry!" she said. "You okay Yacker?" Eddie asked worriedly. "Yep, everything's fine..." she replied, well, it wasn't a complete lie, she was just thinking, nothing wrong with that right? "O...kay?" he asked...or was it said...I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! "So, back to the present..." Amber said trying to lighten the mood. "Right...right" Patricia mumbled. She opened it catiously and there it was...two tickets for a flight to America and she just stood there unsure of what to say, her first visit in America wasn't exactly the best (A/N: Change the setting to after season 3, KT and Willow aren't there, Nina and Eddie CAN stay in the same place together). "Well?" Eddie asked. "I...uh...I'll think about it, I'll let you know as soon as possible..." she replied uncomfortably. "Do I get that kiss or not?" he half-joked. Patricia kissed him, yes, but that didn't mean it was a yes, it was just...UGH! "If you excuse me, I'm hitting the sack early!" she said.

11:45. That was the time, everyone was fast asleep, well...almost. Patricia Williamson...ever heard of her? Well of course, I don't think you would have read this if you didn't. Anyways, she was in the laundry room, thinking...about what? Well a lot of things, about her and Eddie, 'Patralfie' and just about a million other things. Alfie was the only person who knew she liked to go to the laundry room to think things through and he saw Patricia's face and she definitely had a lot to think about. "Whatcha thinking about Trixie?" a familiar voice asked the redhead. "Nothing, just stuff...a lot has been on my mind lately, I've been thinking of our lives before Joy and Fabian came, when we used to be the untearable troublemakers of Anubis, before Joy disappeared and Nina arrived and all the Sibuna stuff, before Eddie arrived and how things went in America...I'm scared, what if I chicken out and break up with him again, what if he breaks up with me? A million things are going in my mind Alfie! I have no idea what to do!" she said with ease, it was nice talking to someone, especially someone you've been friends with since you were 11, sure Alfie was a prankster but he didn't rat people out, sound familiar to you? That's right,  
"I don't rat people out" -Patricia Williamson.

"Trixie...you won't repeat the same mistake again, I know you and no matter who tries and stop you, you'll just end up going...that's because you love him! If you break up with him, he won't stop trying to get you back...that's because he loves you! Patricia! You're an amazing girl and Eddie loves you, I know it must be hard for you because people leave you and all, but trust me! He loves you! You're amazing and any guy would be lucky to have you!" he said. "Thanks Alfie, you know Jerome, you and I should hang out sometime, just like old times, yeah?" she asked. "Sure, I'd be looking forwart to it Patty!" he teased and Patricia rolled her eyes. "Well I'm telling Eddie..." she said almost going out but Alfie blocked her. "Isn't he sleeping?" he asked. "Eh! Since when have I cared?! Plus, I said I'd tell him as soon as possible which is now! SO MOVE" she demanded and he did so.

11:58. She was standing in front of his door. As her fist collided with the hard wood of themdoor, he heard Eddie lazilly groan and walk towards the door. The door swung open and Eddie's face lit up. "So?" he asked with curiosity written all over his face. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Come on Patricia! I like you a lo-did you just say yes?!" he said in disbelief and surprise. She only nodded, not trusting her words at all, because we all know where that always ends. "Why? I mean it's not like I don't want you to go...I mean I do but how come you ch-" he was cut off by Patricia's lips crashing into his. 12:00. Yep, her birthday ended with a spectacular kiss from the one and only Eddie Miller. "And you call me Yacker!" she teased. "And as for the yes, you'd have to thank Alfie for that later!" she said. "Okay...wait! Why Alfie?!" he asked, but she was already through the door.

Now, since the Goth Pixie's Birthday is over...shouldn't the story end as well? Well yes, so until next time..._Sibuna!_

* * *

**So, there you have it, it's over! Happy Birthday to Patricia! Well, coincidentally, my friend Patricia is celebrating her birthday today, so yah...please read my Peddie One-shot series! I can't wait for HoA One-shot day, originally I had this whole 10k+ word One-shot, but I'm not yet done, so I made another one...anyways till next time :D!**

_**~HoAMR**_


End file.
